


Silver

by devinokaze



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Edie Lehnsherr is a Proud Mother, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, Erik is a Sweetheart, Family, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8938312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devinokaze/pseuds/devinokaze
Summary: Edie Lehnsherr had enough. Tomorrow at the family and friends gathering she would shut them up. Just wait, they would be so jealous when she brought her amazing sons to the gathering.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this story. Warning: bad grammar.

Edie Lehsherr bit her cheek to prevent from scowling at the Jones family in front of her. She couldn't believe Maggie managed to persuade her to attend today _Familie und Freunde_ gathering in one of the members' home today. You see, this community was built by German immigrant few decades ago to tighten their bond. The members had grown now from German people only to mixed German families. The members were also given permission to bring friends therefore you would find many people from different countries, cultures and religions when the gathering was held. The gathering had always been a wonderful occasion, however she usually avoided the gathering when three certain families attended the gathering. 

"Look, my son-in-law works for Sanders Corp. Amazing isn't it? He is also a good friend of Andrew Sanders, the only son of the owner who will definitely inherit his father's wealth." Ada of Jones Family was someone everyone would be described as arrogant bitch. The 67 years old fellow German who married to a wealthy American family. She liked to flaunt her family's great life from her father-in-law to son-in-law. The said son-in-law, Matthew, was sitting beside Emily's daughter, Anneline, with an arrogant smirk on his face.

"Well, Andrew likes intelligent people so it is not surprising he keeps me by his side." He added annoyingly. Several people were aww-ed and ooh-ed, clearly admiring the young man.

"Alric has a project with Sanders Corp. When he presented his project brilliantly, Andrew praised him, calling him one of the best engineers he has ever know. He was completely correct. Alric is very brilliant. I'll call him a genius." Carl of Abel family patted his son on his back, grinning proudly at the crowd. 

"He was also introduced to his boss' daughter, Angelina. I think they'll be a great match. Angelina is a rising star in modelling industry. She is a high class girl with amazing taste." He added. 

"Oh, Angelina Smith, you mean? I've seen her cover pictures in numerous worldwide famous magazines. Why don't you bring that Angelina girl here, Alric? I am sure she would be flattered to be introduced to us." Athala of Lawrence family said.

"My daughter, Emily has been promoted as a Manager in her company. I'm sure she can be good friend with Angelina. Emily has amazing taste in fashion, so she'll be able to keep up with a model like Angelina. Unlike, well, several girl I know. I saw Patrick's daughter yesterday. Eww her dress was awful. I mean yellow? Really? She has amazingly bad fake tan. It looked horrible on her." She added.

Edie watched them bored as she sipped her guava juice. She had no interest in joining the fawning crowd since she didn't see any merit in it. Seriously, they should show off their charity once in a while. It would be arrogant but at least she knew they had something positive in their life instead of mocking and flaunting their money and power.

"Are you bored, Edie?" Edie turned her head and smiled to Fatima, a nice Arab woman who married to her neighbour, Meino Esser.

"Well, Yeah. Edie must be bored to death, Fatima. I mean, who wouldn't when those TRIO family begin their _'speech'_. Goodness, why do they come today? They usually come when the gathering is held on Friday evening." Katherina, or Tina as people like to call her, was a bold woman. She never held back on her opinion.

"They said that it had been a long time since they met all of us. They were dying to see wonderful people they had not seen for years." Fatima said, fixing her hijab. Tina laughed and patted her shoulder.

"Of course, they are. They are always waiting to show off whatever luxurious matter they have currently. Don't they realize that some people here are not as lucky as them? Or the fact that some are much richer than them?." Tina rolled their eyes.

"Let them be, Tina. They are just seeking for attention." Maggie said, taking another glass of melon juice. 

"Maggie is right, let them be but Tina is also right. A reason why I avoid Friday gathering is because of them." Edie said, letting out a sight.

"I am so sick hearing the same topic everytime they come to this gathering. They'll keep talking about this for the next few gathering until someone actually has greater news to show off. It happened before so it'll happen again. Their son this, their daughter that." Edie rolled her eyes. She became alert however when Athala looked at her, clearly knowing what they are talking about.

"Edie." Athala annoying high pitch voice greeted her unfortunate ears. Edie smiled as the older woman walked to them with the rest of the crowd's eyes following her.

"Hello Athala."

"Hello Edie. It's been a long time. I heard you son has married." She said, smiling. Hearing his son being the topic, Edie braced herself.

"Yes, Edie's son is married to an amazing young man." Tina said, making Fatima and Maggie widened their eyes. Tina had never met Edie's son before. 

"Oh, another son for you then. I wonder what's your son look like. I've never met him before. Is he rich? Is his husband rich? A good career? Amazing future?"

"Edie's son, Erik, is an amazing you man with bright future, Athala. Edie's just so humble to not showing off her son to everyone." Tina added, clearly pissed off.

"Really?" Athala raised her eyebrows mockingly.

"Yes. Edie said she'll bring them to the next gathering." Fatima added. Edie looked at her in horror but Fatima gave her an encouraging smile.

"They are absolutely wonderful." Maggie added. Edie looked at the woman in front of him for a moment before smiling widely.

"Now that's you've mentioned it. I never bring them to this gathering. I'll bring them here next gathering so all of you will be able to get to know him. Erik and my son-in-law, Charles, are very sweet couple." Edie boasted. Her friends were right. Her sons were wonderful people, far far more wonderful than them. Besides, Edie had enough of their boasting. Just wait, she would shut them up.

"Oh, I cannot wait to meet them, right everyone?" Chorus of "Yes" and "Of course" almost made Edie deaf but she welcomed it with a bright smile. Edie excitedly walked into her home after saying goodbye to Maggie. She opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of cold water. As she drank, she walked to the living room where she left her purse on the sofa. She struggled with it for a while before finally finding her mobile.

Sitting down on the sofa, she scanned the contact for her son's number. She bit her lips however when she finally found Erik's number.

"If I call Erik and say that I invite them to the gathering, he will definitely refuse. I'd better call Charles. He'll be agree and no one can stop him from doing whatever he wants, especially Erik." She concluded, laughing as she remembered her sons. Edie put the bottle on the table and waited patiently for the other line to pick up.

" _Hello_ " Edie unconsciously smiled when she heard a sweet voice of her son-in-law.

"Charles, darling." She greeted.

" _Edie, how are you? Is everything alright? Do you need anything?_ " Edie sighed dreamily. She could imagine Charles' worried face and it warmed her heart.

"Everything is fine, Charles. I call you because I want to invite you and Erik to a gathering. I want to introduce you to my friends. I am the only one who hasn't brought anyone to the gathering." Edi explained. She purposefully adopted sadness in her tone.

_"Oh Edie, why didn't you tell me before. When is the gathering? We'll definitely come, don't worry."_

"The next gathering will be held on Friday, darling. I am so happy you will come. Oh, I miss you so."

 _"I miss you too, Edie. I'll be there as soon as possible, okay. I don't need to wait until Friday to visit you. I'll come tomorrow. Don't worry, I can excuse Erik from his work so he will not have any excuses not to come."_ Charles said happily from the other line. Edie beamed.

"That's nice. I'll cook your favourite tomorrow. Make sure you come at lunch time."

 _"Sure, Mama."_ Charles said, making Edie shrieked in happiness. Once Charles ended their conversation, Edie grabbed her purse and headed to the grocery store. Time to spoil her sons.

-The next day-

Edie just put the latkes when she heard her doorbell rang. She skipped happily to the door and opened it. She was immediately blinded by Charles' aura and embraced the younger man into her surprisingly tight hug. Her son, Erik, was standing behind Charles with a scowl on his face, clearly annoyed by his current predicament.

"Charles, darling." Edie hugged the small man tightly. She grinned widely when she felt Charles hugged her back and hide his face on her neck. Oh how she loved it when he treated her as his own mother.

"I miss you too, Edie." Charles said, releasing the old woman. Edie grinned and dragged him inside, leaving Erik to bring their bag inside.

"That's.... lots of food." Erik commented as he saw the amount of food his mother had prepared for their lunch. Charles, on the other hand, had loaded his plate with latkes.

"You'll get fat, darling." Charles looked at his husband and narrowed his eyes.

"Who cares? As long as I am not overweight. You said you don't care if I am fat anyway. I will not waste these amazing food made by Edie." Charles said, turning his attention back to his plate. Erik just shook his head as his mother put more food in Charles' plate before helping himself with a plate of pasta in front of him.

"So..." Edie began, "About this gathering."

-Friday-

Edie walked into the large backyard of Gerald family with confidence. Charles and Erik were walking behind her, looking at the beautiful green backyard. Their eyes scanned the already full people, lots of food on the table and several grills and other equipment have been set.

"Edie." Tina walked quickly to her and hugged the old woman.

"Tina." She hugged back before turning her attention to her sons.

"Tina, these are my sons, Erik and Charles. Boys, this young woman is Tina. She and her family are hosting this afternoon gathering." Tina walked closer to the men and grinned.

"Welcome to my humble home. I am Tina. It is such a pleasure to meet both of you. Erik, right? Edie's son." Erik nodded his head without saying anything. Charles elbowed him before holding out his hand.

"Hello, it is a pleasure indeed. I am Charles Xavier-Lehnsherr. You can called me Charles. Your home is quite lovely, Tina."

"Edie, I can see why your stoic son falls for this young man. Goodness, he is adorable and pretty. Aww look at that fair skin, fluffy brown hair and red lips. He looks like Snow White. Are you sure you're not wearing lipstick, Charles?" Charles flushed at the question while Edie and Erik grinned proudly. Of course, Charles was a beauty. Tina smiled and dragged Edie to the crowd, ready to announce the most important guests today.

"The Esser cannot come today, they have somewhere to go. Maggie too. She said her nephew is hospitalized so she can be your female knight today."

"Everyone, Edie and her sons have arrived." At once everyone stopped whatever they were doing and turned to them. Edie smiled in satisfaction when she saw jaws were dropped and many eyes were absolutely checking her sons out.

"Come sit down, brunch is ready." Edie smiled at Tina before ushering Erik and Charles to the nearest empty seats.

"God, they are so hot."

"The short one is so gorgeous. Completely adorable."

"They look delicious."

Edie grinned when many were whispering behind her and she was sure both her sons heard what they said as well judging from Erik's smirk and Charles' blushing face. Edi watched as Erik affectionately filled Charles' plate with food, earning a quiet aww from several young girls. So sweet.

"So, which one is your son, Edie?" Ada asked, looking at the two men across her seat. Edie patted Erik at the back as she smiled widely.

"This is my son, Erik. He's the Head of Engineering Department in Stark Industry. Yes, the one with Mr. Tony Stark as the owner." Edie said proudly.

"Oh, that's....wonderful" She didn't expect that answer. Erik was only wearing a simple black turtleneck and matching slacks. He didn't wear an expensive suit like her son. Was Edie telling the truth?

"Of course, it is. He was hired on the spot by Tony Stark himself and easily grabbed his attention by Erik's unusual talent in building robot and such." Edie moved to stand behind Charles.

"Oh, you said Erik is the designer of Avengers Tower, right?" Tina said. Avengers Tower was probably the most advanced and modern tower in US and perhaps the world. It was owned by Stark Industry but because it was built for special occasion only involving several close relatives and friends, Tony decided to name it differently. Charles and Erik had an unfortunate event there involving Tony, strippers, and goodness they didn't want to remember.

"Wow, then... you must be one of the highest paid engineers in the world." Alric said, completely impressed.

"I love what I am doing. I don't care for money too much." Erik said without even looking at Alric.

"This is my son-in-law, Charles Xavier." Edie said, putting a hand on Charles' shoulder. Charles beamed brightly.

"Hello, it is very nice to meet you."

"W-Wait, X-Xavier?" Athala chocked out while the rest of the crowd's eyes widen in shock. Oh they knew Xavier name. Good.

"Yes, _that_ Xavier. Charles is a professor in Columbia University but he also has his own school for gifted talented students. In addition, this sweetheart also own the Xavier Foundation which gives lots of charities for those who need help. He had a joined charity with the famous author JK Rowling about building a better life for poor single parents in both UK and US. He has a very kind heart."

"It's nothing. I am just glad to help." Charles waved his hand, gesturing that whatever he did was just nothing important.

"See, even someone so wonderful as him is very humble. Charles, you don't need to be shy. The whole world know about that." Tina said, smirking at the amazed crowed in front her.

"So I heard you are Tony Stark's childhood friend?" This time Carl Abel was the one who asked. Edie could see jealousy in his eyes because Edie's son were completely blowing his out of water.

"Yes, it is through Tony that I met Erik actually. I met him when I visited Tony in his office."

"Charles here also a member of Extraordinary US Scientists. It is not surprising because he has gotten his first Ph.D when he was just sixteen years old. He has four Ph.Ds now. He is a genius." Edie boasted.

"What are your major, Charles?" Matthew asked.

"Genetics. I love science."

"Charles has been a guest lecturer for many famous universities in the world. You know like Harvard, Oxford, Cambridge, Tokyo University, Monash University, and many others. The auditorium will be filled with hundreds of students and professors. I have attended it once and it's amazing." Edie added.

"Edie, everyone can achieve what I've achieved as long as they have a strong will." Charles said wisely.

"That's correct, Charles." many people nodded their heard and murmured their agreement. Edie and Tina shared a satisfied look as the crowd completely adored Erik and Charles. Edie let out a tiny smirk when she saw jealousy on the TRIO family's face.

-Edie's place-

Charles watched as Edie hummed pleasantly as she prepared dinner. Erik was on the phone with Tony. He had observed what happened at the gathering. Edie brought them there for a purpose. Part of him hated it when he was being shown off like that. It reminded him of how Kurt Marko did when he was little. He felt like a puppet. However, since Edie was the one doing it. There must be a reason since she never did anything like that before.

"Edie, at the gathering earlier, you did flaunt us purposely, didn't you?" Charles asked. Edie turned around and nodded.

"Yes. I am so sick of how they show off their wealth and power like no one in this world is better than them. They need to stop."

"You know, they'll probably do the same thing again in the future."

"Well, at least I can shut them up before they begin downgrading others, right? That kind of attitude will bring more social problems. Now, don't think about that. Oh, Erik said the adoption papers are ready. When will you bring those adorable twins home?" She asked excitedly. Charles quickly forgot the current topic and jumped to how he couldn't wait to bring his adoptive twins home soon.

**The End**


End file.
